Something
by gypsyrin
Summary: Songfic.... Squall thinks back on his time before Rinoa. He ponders their relationship as she's fast asleep in his arms.


_**Disclaimer - I don't own Square Enix or any of the Final Fantasy VIII characters. The song Something belongs to The Beatles.**_

_Something in the way she moves,  
Attracts me like no other lover.  
Something in the way she woos me.  
I don't want to leave her now,  
You know I believe her now._

He just couldn't believe that this girl, this sweet loving, caring girl, would choose him.  
She could have anyone, hell she'd had suitors since she turned 15, and yet this beautiful woman chose him.  
Some part of him had come to terms with it, but there was another part, a larger part that still couldn't quite grasp it. His eyes shut and he pretended to sleep, as she stirred in his arms, her body moved ever so slightly so her cheek rested against his bare chest. He took a chance and opened one eye to make sure she was still fast asleep. And she was, he couldn't see her face but he could feel and hear her deep, peaceful breaths. He smiled to himself and began to think and ponder. He loved that she seemed to know that he would always love her, and how she always seemed to know just how much he did love her, even if he didn't know it at the time.

_Somewhere in her smile she knows,  
That I don't need no other lover.  
Something in her style that shows me.  
I don't want to leave her now,  
You know I believe her now._

He gently moved the arm that he had draped over her petite frame, and began to play with a lock of hair that rested on her pale shoulder. He remembered what it had been like before she came into his life, and even to him it was like night and day. She brought the warmth out in him, he wasn't like he used to be, withdrawn quiet, and angry. He had been angry with the world, like most teenagers, but for him it almost felt like no one had loved him, no one and cared enough to adopt him. It had hurt like hell when most of his friends had been adopted, torn out of his life as if they had been some un-needed page in a story book. Of course he hadn't remembered those feelings till Irvine had brought up the orphanage in the ruined basketball court at Trabia Garden, after the missile attack but even then he hadn't known how he had felt until recently. A few months ago Cid had ordered that they no longer used the guardian forces. It had taken him a little over a month to recollect all of his long forgotten thoughts and feelings. He began to think of his life leading up to Rinoa, and how all he had lived for was to serve Garden and become SeeD. Then, after so many years of hatred and abandonment, she had walked into his life on the Balamb Garden dance floor. He remembered that night quite clearly, and it still tugged at his heart strings. After the dance he just couldn't get her out of his head, and in an attempt to stop his thoughts he told himself he would never see her again, that she had just been there as a date for one of the other men. He had been dumbfounded when the very next day on his very first SeeD mission there she had been.

_You're asking me will my love grow,  
I don't know, I don't know.  
You stick around now, it may show,  
I don't know, I don't now_.

He didn't think he could love her anymore than he did right this very moment, but as she had shown him before, anything was possible. Especially with Rinoa. He remembered the time on the Ragnarok, when they first found it floating out in space, empty except for the aliens. Squall had come to her rescue twice that day, once from her own demise out in space when she had run out of oxygen, and the second when she had been attacked on the Ragnarok. That seemed to be about the time he had looked her in her big beautiful brown eyes and seen love, true unconditional love. When she had sat on his lap and poured her heart and soul out to him, and when she started to cry... Hyne when those tears started to fall down her beautiful cheeks, he just couldn't help it, it had been so unbearable to see her that way, even more so than when she had been unconscious. Unconsciously he had place his arms around her again and pulled her close to his body, he never wanted to let her go again. She stirred again and as she brought her eyes up to meet his, he couldn't tear his gaze away. She smiled and brushed her hand along his cheek, as she pushed herself up a little ways so she could kiss him.

_Something in the way she knows,  
And all I have to do is think of her.  
Something in the things she shows me.  
I don't want to leave her now.  
You know I believe her now._

He smiled back and gently kissed her, he had never said it before but there was no more a perfect time then now. He pulled himself away so he could look her in the eyes, and he didn't regret how long he had waited to say it as long as he got the chance to say it. "Rin, I love you" she smiled wider and with no hesitation on her side before she leaned in to kiss him again she breathed "Squall Leonhart, I love you to" That was when Squall knew he would never leave her, and if he passed before she did, he would wait with open arms on the other side.

**A/N Hey so I appreciate reviews, but if your going to be a deuche, dont leave one. kai thanks.**


End file.
